Wheel of the world
by musicstar5
Summary: They were perfectly in love. They couldn't be separated. But a simple car crash can change it all. GxT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright, my Gwen and Trent story! It's going to take place 3 years after TDI, so Trent and Gwen will be 19. 3 chapters. Not a one-shot! Although the chapters are going to be short. One chapter is Gwen's P.O.V, the second in Trents P.O.V, and the third in both P.O.V'S, but Gwen's P.O.V more. Must I warn you, the story gets sad at the end. And TDA never happened. Here we go!**

Gwen's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I asked Trent, as he drove us to a water park. He smiled.

"30 more minutes Gwen," He replied. We lived an hour from the water park, so we didn't go often.

After TDI ended, we realized we lived only 15 minutes apart from each other. We spent a lot of time together. He transferred high schools for me. After we finished high school, we applied to the same college, and got in. A year later, we've grown really close, kissed a lot, and spent a lot of time in my dorm room together. That's as far as I'm going.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Trent asked. I came back to reality and shook my head.

"Nothing hun," I replied. He didn't believe me.

"What?" He asked again.

"Nothing." He smirked, and pulled over.

"Don't make the tickle monster come out," He threatened. I laughed.

"I'm serious!" I tried, but he didn't buy it, and started tickling me. I was very ticklish, so this was torture. But Trent was tickling me, so that changes everything. "Tre-nt!"

"Come on! Tell me Gwenny!" He said. I pushed him off, and we landed on top of each other.

"Nothing," I whispered, and kissed him. He kissed back.

An hour later, we stopped kissing and sat up.

"God that was fun," Trent whispered. I laughed.

"Nothing can separate us," I replied, my voice a little over a whisper.

"Forever," We both said. Just then, a car crashed into the back of us, and darkness started taking over me. I heard Trent's yells, before I was knocked out. And for some reason, I felt that that was the last time I'd ever get to kiss Trent.

**See? It was sad! And short! Ugh I hate these short chapters. Next chapter in Trent's P.O.V!**

**~tdiharter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the second chapter! It's in Trent's P.O.V.**

**_Trent's P.O.V_**

I didn't know what happened after the crash, but when I woke up, I was in the hospital. My hand was in a cast, and I could hardly feel my head, since it was in such pain. I looked to the bed next to me. The curtain was shut. Then, a doctor rushed in.

"Ma'am, who's next to me?" I asked. The doctor turned to me.

"The girl you were in a car crash in," She replied. Gwen. Gwen was next to me. But there was a lot of noise where she was. Beeping, talking, banging. And that didn't sound good.

"Is she okay?!" I asked, sounding less worried then I attended. I was in a scared and worried mood. I tried to sit up.

"Lay back down!" she said, and went over to me. A doctor opened the curtain for a second. I saw the bottom half of Gwen. Blood was all over her right foot. I panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked. Both doctors kept quiet. "I demand an answer!" The first doctor sighed, and the second doctor came over to my side, and shut the curtain.

"Nothing. She's in a more critical condition than you. That's all," The second doctor said.

"Open the curtain," I commanded. The doctors looked at each other. I could tell that they looked worried to open it. "Now!" I yelled. The first doctor leaned her head back, and the second doctor looked down. He went to open the curtain.

Gwen was in there, bandages all over her face. The doctors had those shock things out and ready, and the heart rate machine was beeping fast. One doctor grabbed the shock things.

"And.... CLEAR!" He yelled, and shocked her. The machine slowed down a little.

"Gwen," I whispered. I stood up, not caring about the pain in my head. I walked over.

"Son, get back," The first doctor said. The second one grabbed me. I tried to kick my way out of his grasp, but couldn't. I sunk to the ground in defeat.

**A/N- Yeah, that was short. But I PROMISE you, the next chapter will be longer. Plus, it'll have a song in it. And it might take shorter time to get up. Yeah. Review!!!**

**~Tdiharter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Apparently school chooses this week and last week to be homework and project weeks. Okay, so whatever. Now I'm updating! When you read this, think of the song wheel of the world by Carrie Underwood. Read people!! Oh by the way, this chapter is going to be in both Gwen and Trent's P.O.V.**

_Gwen's P.O.V_

I didn't know what was going on, but I heard the doctors shouting, I felt pain, and heard Trent's sobbing and yelling. My guess was that I was on my deathbed. I didn't want to die. I haven't done many things in life.

"CLEAR!" A doctor said. An electric volt jumped through me, as I laid there motionless, but still breathing. Trent's yells and sobs made me emotionally sad and angry. I didn't know what to do. Live with Trent forever or die to take away the lifelong pain that will stick. I had to make a decision.

_Trent's P.O.V_

I was crying and yelling. My yells came out angry and emotional. I didn't want Gwen to die. But yet, there was a huge chance that she would.

The doctors still had me in their grasp. I was out of breath to keep on trying to get out of it. I've kicked, punched, yelled, and threatened to call police, but they still didn't let me go. Then, I got an idea. The guy doctor loosened his grasp on me for a second. My advantage. I turned around and punched him square in the face. He fell back, and the lady doctor let go of me to see if he was okay.

"I told you to let me go!" I yelled, and ran towards Gwen.

She was hanging in there, her chest moving slow and shallow. A good sign, but still bad. She looked like she was in pain, and was thinking very hard. I chocked back tears before I went up to her.

_Gwen's P.O.V_

I knew what choice I had to make, but there was the one I wanted to make. This is very confusing. Another electric shock went through me, but it wasn't like the ones earlier. Someone was holding my hand and talking to me, telling me to live. Trent.

I wanted to say that I would live, but I wasn't so sure yet. And then again, I was on my deathbed and I couldn't talk. Oh, I hate this. SO much.

I could hear the doctors yelling things like she's in very critical condition, clear, and hand me that. I could hear Trent's yells too. He cried and moaned and yelled at the other doctors.

_Trent's P.O.V_

I was tired of all the crap from the doctors. They yelled at me to move. God, I was trying to make the possible last moments with Gwen last. One bumped me in the stomach, telling me to leave. I shook my head. Then, the monitor started beeping really fast.

"One more time!!!!! CLEAR!!!" The doctor yelled. The monitor still didn't slow down. I started to cry.

_Gwen's P.O.V_

I had made up my mind. I cried about it, but I know it would pay off in the end. I knew it would. But I wasn't 100 percent happy. The doctor shocked me again, and I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Trent," my inner self whispered to him. I stared up at the sky in my mind, realizing that others were being happy in pain. Others were grieving in pain. But I knew I made the right decision. I took my last breath and started to close my eyes.

_"Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath_

_  
It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around_

_  
In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down_

It's the wheel of the world

I don't know what it is  
I'm flying high  
Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down  
Life keeps on moving anyway"~ Carrie Underwood, Wheel of the World.

**A/N- Told you it was longer! Bam!! Well, did the wait pay off? Probably not, but that would be my fault. Well, you know what to do!!! (Motions to click on little green button below)**

**~Tdiharter**


End file.
